<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Or Flowers With Flowers Gathered by Katherine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198613">Or Flowers With Flowers Gathered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine'>Katherine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Flower Crowns, Post-Canon, Trick or Treat extra treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpia watched as Perfuma made herself a flower crown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Or Flowers With Flowers Gathered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts">possibilityleft</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpia watched as Perfuma made herself a flower crown. The flowers were less bright than Perfuma's usual choices, dull oranges and brownish reds. When Perfuma shaped them upwards on either side, like pointed ears, Scorpia broke. She reached, rubbing the underside of one pincer on the flowers, pressing them flat. Then gently touched Perfuma's hair.</p><p>"You don't need to remind me of Catra," Scorpia said. "She mattered, but that doesn't..." Finding the words was difficult. Her other pincer snapped empty air; she wished she could pluck out the perfect words. "I'm here now. I want to be here with you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>